The present disclosure generally relates to replication of data among computing devices and large-scale analytical data processing. Such data processing has become widespread in web companies and across industries, not least due to low-cost storage that enabled collecting vast amounts of business-critical data. Putting this data at the fingertips of analysts and engineers has grown increasingly important; interactive response times often make a qualitative difference in data exploration, monitoring, online customer support, rapid prototyping, debugging of data pipelines, and other tasks. Performing interactive data analysis at scale demands a high degree of parallelism. For example, reading one terabyte of compressed data in one second using today's commodity disks may require tens of thousands of disks. Similarly, CPU-intensive queries may need to run on thousands of cores to complete within seconds.